Fiebre
by Dark J.Marshmallow
Summary: Para todos es terrible enfermarse. Pero esta vez Elsa no la pasara tan mal aunque este ardiendo de fiebre. Pequeña historia Helsa.


**Fiebre.**

 **Los personajes de Frozen no son míos sino de Disney.**

Era una mañana excelente en la temporada de verano, los pajarillos cantaban y el cielo estaba despejado. Todo estaba bien, menos para una Elsa bastante enferma quien luchaba contra su novio para salir de la casa e irse a trabajar.

-¡Quítate Hans! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! – trato de gritarle al pelirrojo quien se interponía en la puerta, pero tenía la voz tan débil que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar.

-Ni hablar. Mírate como estas Elsa, eres un desastre – tenía razón, su trenza estaba malhecha se le escapaban muchos mechones, se ropa formal desarreglada y su maquillaje parecía una revoltura de colores. La platinada dio otro empujón contra el pelirrojo, pero estaba tan débil que ni lo movió un poco. – Te quedaras hoy en cama. – el muchacho cargo a su novia en sus brazos al estilo nupcial llevándolo al dormitorio que compartían.

\- Por favor Hans déjame ir ¡Achu! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¡Achu! –

\- No hoy no, quiero que te quites esa ropa, te desmaquilles y te metas a la cama – la dejo que pisara el suelo de la habitación, y con el dorso de su mano le toco la frente – Estas ardiendo de fiebre. Llamare a tu padre que hoy no iras – la platinada con ese momento distracción iba a huir, pero Hans fue más rápido para ponerse en medio de la puerta - ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

\- Tengo que ir, me necesitan – otra vez empezó a forcejear contra su novio.

\- La empresa estará bien con un día que no vaya la vicepresidenta a trabajar. No iras y punto. – Con eso se resignó Elsa y ya no intento nada – Bien, ya vuelvo – después de que se fue, hizo lo que le dijo. Se quitó el desastre de ropa que tenía, se puso un pijama, y se metió a la cama. Pero se llevó la computadora para hacer el trabajo desde ahí.

Momentos después, entro Hans con una bandeja de comida, pañuelos, pastillas y comprensas.

-¿Qué estas… Elsa cuando digo que hoy no iras a trabajar significa que no harás nada de trabajo – suspiro exasperado, era difícil mantener a esa mujer sin hacer nada. Dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y le quito la computadora para guardarla.

\- Solo estoy haciendo adelantos ¡acu! – se quejó.

\- Por favor Elsa hoy descansa, si mañana mejoras no me opondré a dejarte ir – se sentó a lado de ella mirándole la cara ahora limpia de maquillaje. Ella lo miraba disgustada. – Por favor por mí. –

\- No Hans, sabes que cuando me dice que lo haga algo por ti no me voy a negar a nada –

\- Por mi Elsa, además tu padre dijo que me mataría si empeorabas, no querrás que lo cumpla ¿O sí? –

\- Esta bien me rindo, ¿Qué pasara contigo? creí que ibas trabajar – le pregunto al ver que el también seguí con su ropa de dormir y el cabello desarreglado.

\- También llame a mi trabajo y pedí el día libre para poder atenderte – Hans tomo la bandeja y la dejo en frente de ella. Elsa se le iba a aventar a su novio a besos por el desayuno que le preparo. Pan tostado con mermelada, crepas dulces y chocolate caliente. Era un amor cuando se lo proponía.

En todo el día Hans se dedicó a cuidar de Elsa. Le daba los medicamentos y ponía comprensas en su frente para bajar la fiebre, le hacia su comida favorita y limpiaba el piso de todos los pañuelos que usaba. Aunque algunas veces la pillaba con la computadora en su regazo, la regañaba como si fuera una niña. Pero la consentía como solo a ella le gusta.

Ya en la noche el pelirrojo subió a la habitación donde estaba Elsa dormida, después de haber aseado algunos platos y lavar ropa. No iba a mentir se sentía cansado, pero al ver la figura de su novia durmiendo tranquilamente supo que todo valía la pena. Se acercó a ella y puso el dorso de su mano en su frente de nuevo, la fiebre disminuyo bastante. Ya estaba más tranquilo al saber que era muy buen enfermero para cuidar tan bien de ella.

\- Hans… Tonto – Estaba hablando en sueños y soñaba con él. A lo mejor soñaba con alguna de sus peleas infantiles, porque cuando eran niños el pelirrojo la molestaba y ella le decía tonto. Como le gustaba hacerla enfadar. Poso su mano en su ruborizada mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de prepararse para dormir y meterse a la cama. Acerco el cuerpo de ella para abrazarlo protectoramente hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto, Elsa se había despertado un poco al sentir que alguien la estaba moviendo de su lugar, abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que era Hans la estaba abrazando dormido. Había creído que hoy sería fatal por haber enfermado, no lo iba a negar odiaba enfermarse. Pero no fue tan malo después de todo, pues el pelirrojo se había dedicado el día entero para cuidar de ella y consentirla. Le agradeció mentalmente porque se sentía mejor. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurruco más en ese abrazo. No estaría mal enfermarse otra vez en algún otro momento. Pensó, antes de volver a dormir.

 **D. J. M: Hola de nuevo, sí que ha pasado tiempo que no me he pasado por aquí. Tenía trabajo laboral y doméstico, casi no me dio tiempo de escribir algo. Disculpas por eso y de no actualizar el Fic de Mi Reina De Las Nieves. Pero ya lo actualizare, eso está seguro. Espero les haya gustado esta historia empalagosa :D háganmelo saber en los comentario y ver en que puedo mejorar ¿Ok? Adiós.**


End file.
